


we fall together

by lightningrani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, High School, Teen Wolf Ladyfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningrani/pseuds/lightningrani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Teen Wolf Ladyfest 2014 for nervesmore! Prompt was: Kali meets Julia in their senior year of high school.</p>
<p>First time writing about these two characters, so I hope this was what you wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we fall together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softestpink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpink/gifts).



The silent kisses were all to come.

But right now, sitting in school, all Kali could think about was how happy she only had to sit through this shit for one more year.  One more year, and she would be free from school, free from her parents, free from anyone who would try to hold her back from what she wanted.

Until she had her diploma in her hand, though, she had to sit through the most boring class of all, English, where they talked about dead white dudes who wrote about whales or whatever.

And since all her packmates, her only friends in high school, were actually good at this stuff, they were allowed to go into the fancy, interesting English electives only offered to upperclassmen, while she was stuck in English 101.

“Class, we have a new student!” crowed the teacher, who feeble attempt to hide her smoking habit under the smell of cloying perfume didn’t even fool the humans in the room. “Her name is Julia. She just transferred from another school. Now why don’t we give her a warm welcome?”

A few people clapped, but Kali had seen dead animals warmer than this welcome.

Julia kept her head down and ran towards the first empty seat she could find. Which, sadly, was right next to Kali. In a hurry, she pulled out her notebook and pencils.

Kali didn’t even give her another glance. Why did she care about frantic, scared people?

“Now, class, we have just finished the first few chapters of _The Scarlet Letter_. What symbols have stuck out to you?”

The new girl’s hand shot up. Kali rolled her eyes. Of course the quiet one was a nerd.

But when she started to talk… Kali could care less for whatever English jibberish was coming out of her mouth. Her voice was one of the entrancing things she had ever heard.

Nerds never have voices like this. She must be something different.

And Kali wanted to know more about her.

**

Julia hated the fact that she had to move. Learning magic was hard enough when you had a consistent teacher, but when your teachers kept on pushing you onto other people? It made everything so much more difficult.

At least her parents understood what was happening. If Druidism didn’t run in her family, Julia had no idea how she would explain all these transfers.

But now she was sitting in English, her favorite class, loving every moment. It was sad that no one else had anything to contribute, but at least she had engaged with the text.

“Hey… Julia, right?”

Snapping out of her English reverie, she looked up and saw a very pretty girl standing in front of her, a smile plastered on her face.

“Um, yes. Hi! I don’t know your name. Um.” Oh god, she was babbling so bad, get a control of your hormones Julia. Your Druid training has to be good for something.

The girl’s smile became a bit more sincere. “I’m Kali. Nice to meet you. So I was listening to your speech during in English, and, well, it all went over my head, but you definitely know your stuff. Would you mind tutoring me?”

Alarm bells went off in Julia’s head.  No one was this nice, especially to the new girl. And she should know.

“Well, um, I just moved in, so I’m still getting settled. I don’t think I have the time to tutor someone right now…”

Kali waved away the excuse. “It’s nothing really big. Let’s just meet in the school library for a bit after school once a week? Anything could help my grade, really.”

Well, when she put it like that… Julia nodded in agreement. In a few seconds, she had the contact information for her new study buddy… and her new crush.

**

Kali had it bad. She had it bad for a shy little English nerd.

What was her life.

The tutoring was a ruse to get close to Julia, and yeah, it had worked. She hadn’t expected Julia to actually help her with English. Her grade had skyrocketed, and it was all because of her.

It was surprising, considering how much of the time she spent staring at Julia than reading the book. She was more beautiful than Kali realized the first time they met. Her eyes, her hair, her smile… whenever she looked, she found something else to fall in love in.

Yesterday, she slid her hand onto Julia’s thigh. Julia looked at her in mild surprise but slid her hand over Kali’s, a small smile playing on her face.

Kali had a crush on an English nerd, and the English nerd liked her back.

**

Julia didn’t realize how hard it was going to be to help Kali until she started talking.

Kali had opinions. She thought that everyone in the book were idiots. People never made the correct decisions, the symbology was stupid… no wonder she had problems with English if she was so critical of the whole thing.

And yet Kali had good ideas embedded in her thoughts. They were just in the wrong language.

All Julia had to do was interpret it into appropriate language, and Kali was set.

Soon enough, the tutoring sessions became less about helping Kali and more about collaboration. They would challenge each other’s viewpoints and laugh at each other’s mistakes.

It was too easy to fall for her, and her crush made it so much easier.

When Kali made the first move, Julia was too surprised but to respond in kind. What else was she supposed to do to show her affection? Push her up against a bookshelf and kiss the living daylights out of her? There was no way Julia could do anything that brash.

**

(She was wrong.)

**

Their first kiss was a secret one, hidden in the labyrinth of bookshelves of the library. Kali couldn’t remember who made the first move while they were searching the shelves for some book, but it didn’t matter anymore. All that matter was that Julia’s lips were soft underneath her mouth, and that they were touching each other like they were the only other people in the world.

It was everything she wanted in that one moment, and Kali would savor it forever.

**

Julia had always heard about how being in a relationship with someone would change you. She never realized how that could be a good thing.

Kali was the kind of person who pushed you to your boundaries and waited to see what happened, see which way you would jump over the line. In the beginning, when things were new, they got into so many fights about that. Julia would be so angry that Kali didn’t understand who she was, that no, she would not go skinny dipping in the middle of the night before the big test because ‘it would be fun’.

But when she caved—not before a big test, she still had some boundaries—she realized what she was missing, and how much she could be if she stepped out of her shell a bit.

She blamed her Druid training for that. There was so much emphasis on control and formality, since one step off the path could lead to a darkness that no one wanted in their hearts. And being a good girl was one of the things which came naturally to her.

But being less than lawful could be so much fun. And why shouldn’t she live a bit?

**

Kali loved seeing Julia with a playful smirk on her face, knowing that it meant her girlfriend had a sneaky plan up her sleeve.

But she loved her even more when Julia stood in front of door, bouquet in hand. When Julia gave her a box of chocolates from Kali’s favorite brand.

Kali never thought romance would win her over like that. She was always a person of more forceful action. And it wasn’t something she could blame on being a werewolf; she was definitely one of the more impulsive people in the pack.

But somehow Julia imbued those actions with so much truth in them, so much emotion, that Kali couldn’t do anything but fall for her even more.

**

Their first night together was filled of whispered words and silent kisses. Julia knew that Kali loved her, but she still feared what would happen the dreaded morning after.

She woke up surrounded by the warmth of her girlfriend as Kali sleepily gave her a kiss on the forehead, and wondered why she was worried in the first place.

**

They were the couple that everyone knew about, their names said together so much that they almost slurred together. Kali’s pack knew that during school, she would always be sitting next to Julia, laughing and eating lunch. Julia’s Druid teacher knew better than to ask why Julia was late to her lessons after the first time, seeing as her embarrassed, stuttering answer was all she needed to know.

When they finally learned how much each of them were involved in the supernatural, after beating up a bunch of omegas, Julia looked at Kali covered in blood and started to laugh.  Kali looked at Julia nonplussed but started to smirk.

They had a nice long talk that night, after they sorted out some other things.

And no one questioned where they were when came to school together in the same car.

**

A month, six months, eight months passed by, and they were still together when the school year end. Still together when they got their diplomas. Still together through the summer.

But they knew it wouldn’t stay like this forever. Julia was going to college out-of-state, near one of the best Druid teachers in the country. And Kali, grudgingly, was going to college too, but closer to home.  

At the airport, Kali gave Julia one last kiss. “You will come back, or I swear to God, I will carry you back from wherever you’re hiding,” she whispered in her ear.

Julia punched her playfully. “Of course I’ll be back. Where else would I go?”

“You better be the best damn Druid in this whole country,” Kali retorted.

“Of course. Only the best for your pack,” she said with a wink.

And that was a promise Kali would hold her on.

 


End file.
